


Dry Rot

by Xigheart (MelancholicBard)



Series: A Drabble Agglomerate [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, boys being making really really really bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicBard/pseuds/Xigheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Axel and Roxas have sex and Axel's enthusiasm breaks the bed.<br/>Roxas then tries to explain to his parents why his bed is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Rot

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short. So so so so so short.

Roxas had plans. He really did. His parents were out of town and would not be back until late morning. Roxas was convinced that tonight was going to be the night. Axel would come over when he got out of class and Roxas’ house would be empty, save for the blond.

It only took a few minutes for Roxas to convince Axel to shed all of his clothing and to take the two of them to bed. It was awkward. It was fast. It was quick. But Roxas was so enamored with the movements of his boyfriend that the crack that resounded through his room during their activities didn’t even register.

When the two of them finally reached their limit, they collapsed into each other. Roxas fell asleep to Axel whispering stupid love confessions into his ear.

Roxas woke up the next morning to the sound of the garage door opening, an empty bed, and a note where Axel should have been.

‘Hey babe, I didn’t want to wake you up. I’m really sorry I have to leave you before you got up though. I have work and your parents will be home soon enough. I can’t get caught naked in your bed. I love you, -Axel  
PS. We kinda broke your bed.‘

The blond instantly looked around and saw that part of his bedframe, a part that did not touch the floor the day before, somehow ended wedged between the headboard and the floor. He was baffled as to how it happened.

Moments later, he heard an engine switching off. Roxas groaned as he gingerly got up, hoping he wouldn’t limp too bad, and showered and dressed. Once dressed, he slowly made his way downstairs to confront his parents about his broken bed.

He hoped they’d buy his excuse of dry rot.


End file.
